red moon
by LookOutShe'sGottaKeyboard
Summary: bella goes to save edward but failes goes to volturi and finds comfort in a red eyed vampire Alec  will the cullens miss everything up? will she get turned into a vampire? my 1st fanfiction i suck a summarys please Review
1. Chapter 1

**I want to say i dont own twilight or any charaters :( **

* * *

Chapter 1

I pushed through the people in streets, running as fast as I can. My lungs on are on fire I want, need air but force it down and keep going to save my Edward. I hear the sound that makes my heart stop, the loud ding of the clock and a small gasp. I saw as I ran a little girl looking up and pulling on her mother's sleeve.

"Mommy look that man he...sparkles" she said awe covering her tone, then a bunch more gasps after what she said. I kept going and went to the small ally he was in, there where two hooded figures behind him. A little small figure move out of the shadows and her hood fell as well. She had her blond hair in a tight bun, and bright red eyes. Edward let a small scream of pain and dropped to the floor the girls eyes gleamed with excitement.

"You have no Idea what you could have done" she said her voice ringing with rage. He let another loud scream, she turned her stare to the other hooded figures.

"Felix, take care of him" she said her voice holding authority, the hooded figure floated forward and began to rip Edward to pieces, my Edward. The sound was like paper being torn. The other hooded figure began to build a fire in the ally. A sob escaped my lips as Edward was burned, the sickly sweet smell filled the air. The hooded figures looked to me their red eyes curious.

"A human crying over a vampire... interesting" the girls voice held nothing. She looked to the hooded figures and nodded to something unheard to human ears.

"Come human, Aro will be pleased to hear how you know so much about us" with that she lead the way, I fallowed the two hooded figures floating behind me I felt uneasy as if I'm on my way to death.

* * *

**Tell me what you think good , bad should i keep going? **

**Review please i only will do the next chapter if you guy like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys well its 3 in the moring and here i am writing so hope you like it ... I dont own twilight or any charaters :( **

* * *

Chapter 2

the castle is beautiful, the long halls have a dark feeling I feel as if I should run, my brain is telling me to but I keep going, my heart hurts worst than when he left, I could have had him back. They lead me to a throne room with three vampire's looking bored. As I walk in they shut the door I feel trapped my heart hammers in my ears.

"Now Jane I told you to kill Edward not bring a human" one of the red eyed vampire's said amusement covering his tone.

"We did kill him, but this _human_ seemed to know him, and what he was" she said she sneered the word human. He looked at me with the full force of his ruby eyes, I felt like running and never looking back but here I still stand my face emotionless. I feel another pair of eyes but keep looking at him.

"My dear, what was he to you?" he asks his voice soft, that is finally when I lost it a sob went through out my body my vision blurred from the tears. Everyone looked uneasy, uncomfortable. I felt someone pull me to their chest and move me out of the room and into a different room with a bed. I fell on the bed softly my muscles unlocked. The bed was the best bed I ever laid on my senses told me to be on high alert and not fall asleep but I ignored it and fell into the deep darkness.

I woke up to quietness, nothing not the sound of the bed squeak as I got off it. I looked down I had on a silky navy blue night gown, someone must have changed me. I moved to the door and padded through the long dark halls bare feet. I was not watching where I was going and collided with a rock hard chest. I waited for my face to hit the stone floor but it never came. I looked up to see a vampire with ruby eyes with a hint of amusement.**(srry guys i dont really know what Demetir looks like)** He had blond hair and pink full lips that where turned up in a smirk.

"Well you must be the human everyone has been talking about, my names Demetri" he said as he let go of my wast. I nodded my head yes

"Hi my names bella" I said with a small smile, he nodded.

"Well I was just about to get you Aro want you in the throne room" he said his voice in a formal tone. I nodded and he lead me to the throne, I went into the throne room all eyes were on me. Aro smiled fondly at me, the brothers looked bored. Jane she surprised me she squealed as she saw my night gown. She ran vampire speed and hugged me.

"You are going to Love it here" she all but sang, I wonder if she had multiple personalty's because one minute she hates me the next she's like my sister. Ah vampires.

"Now Jane you don't want to scare her off " Aro said sternly, he turned back to me.

"How would you like to be princess of the Volturi?" he asked his voice ring with pride.

Alice POV

I sprang at the deer ready to drink it dry, when a vision came to me.

_Bella in a navy blue silk night gown standing in front of the Volturi. Jane jumped and hugged her._

"_How would you like to be princess of Volturi" he asked his voice smooth._

And then the vision was gone, Aro's words rung in my mind. Questions millions of then come to me. Where is Edward? Is she going to Except? Is Edward dead? I forgot about the deer and hurry to tell my family of what I saw.

* * *

**I'm srry guys but i had to do it cliff hanger (hehehehe) dont be mad at me so what'd ya think this time? Is bella going to except? i think she should What'd about you? O and Alec/bella romance in next chapter :) Reveiw Please! next chapter will be super long...**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, guys this is the three chapter, it was really hard to write so hope you like it... i dont own the twilight saga or and charaters **

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella Pov

I just stared at him, I was shock they wanted me to be the princess of Volturi. But these were the people that killed Edward, my Edward. A little voice popped into my head.

"_But he left you, he never loved you, you wasn't go enough for him.."_it whispered the voice fading in the back ground. Right he never loved me, for some reason this felt like home. I looked Aro straight in the eyes and took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes" I breathed, everyone looked at me shocked, but quickly went back to emotionless.

"Very well then when would you like to be changed?" he asked in a giddy voice.

"Two days" I said my voice sounding dead, he nodded.

"Okay Alec take Bella to her room" he said, the most gorgeous man ever. He had dark brown hair almost black, and bright ruby eyes. Those eyes were staring right at me,I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Hello, are you there?" Felix his hand waving in front of my face. My face heated more, everyone let out a chuckle. In a flash Alec was standing next to me.

"Shall we?" He asked His voice musical, I went he was behind me.

When we made it to the room I was staying in, I sat on the bed Indian style, he sat in the rocking chair across from me. We had a starring contest his red eyes prodding me. I gave up and lifted the covers, when my head hit the pillow I fell deeply asleep.

Alec Pov**(yay i had so much fun doing this Pov)**

I watch her as she sleep, her dark hair spilled across her pillow the crease between her brow as she dreamed. I found my self wanting to be closer, so I moved closer. Her smell bring the fire in my throat, I was ready to ponce, the venom filled my mouth.

"Alec..."She whispered in the dark at first I thought she woke up, but her eyes were shut tight.

"Don't leave me..." She whispered softly, I bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Never" I breathed, the fire was the best thing I ever felt.

* * *

I was still watch her, my face close to hers. When her eyes opened, at first they were wide in fright, then she composed her self.

"W-what are you doing" she asked stuttering, I felt my mouth lift up in a smirk.

"Nothing" I breathed as my nose brushed across her cheek, her blush floated up to her cheeks fueling the burn. Suddenly the door banged against the wall, I flew away from her as fast as I could. I glared up at Jane and Felix, they chuckled.

"Sorry to interrupt any thing, but Aro needs to speak with you, Alec" Jane said sweetly amusement in her tone. Bella blushed a soft pink, As I felt I brushed my finger tips across her cheek, something shot up my arm I took it away quickly before walking out.

Bella Pov**( this is my favorite cause of bella and Felix)**

Did he almost kiss me? Oh my god I thought as I touched my cheek still tingling from his touch, my thought were interrupted by a loud cough. I looked up to see an amused Jane and Felix, I rolled my eyes.

"Bella and Alec sitting in-"Felix was cut off by me throwing a pillow at him, I glared at him.

"Aw I made Bella mad"Felix said in a baby voice.

"SHUT UP GET OUT NOW" I screamed, the whole castle chuckling. Marcus walked in chuckling.

"What'd he do this time" Marcus asked still chuckling while shaking his head.

"NOTHING SHE"S JUST MAD BECAUSE SHE AND ALEC DID"T GET TO KISS" Felix yell before I could say anything, I blushed as the whole castle gasp.

"ARRG" I growled, Felix looked scared.

"When I'm a vampire you are so gonna get it" I Screeched, everyone chuckled except for Felix he stared to run.

* * *

**well good, bad, what'd you think? Please Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Great Review... thanks for all the support everyone this one was hard to write but i hope you guys like it I dont own twilight or any charaters...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Alice Pov

"Six tickets to Italy, Please" I asked the boy behind the counter and smiled at him sweetly, I heard his heart flutter.

"H-here you go" He stuttered, while handing me the tickets.

"Thanks" I said softly, as I go back to the others a vision of bella comes to me.

_There is silence everyone waiting for her answer her heart beats, a crease between her brow as she thinks it through. She looks up takes a deep breath and answers _

"_Yes" _

I felt jazz rub my fore arms in comfort as the vision ended.

"No" I whisper to my self but everyone hears, everyone turned to me and asked me all kinds of questions but I ignored them and scanned the future. No, she can't, my face must have gave something away.

"What, WHAT"S WRONG WITH MY BABY SISTER?" Emmet screamed earning stares from the people in the airport and glares from us.

"Bella's going to be turned into a vampire and be the princess of Volturi" I said breaking into a tear less sob as everyone looks shocked.

"Come on maybe we can stop her" Rose said everyone looking at her in shock.

"Okay" I said as we all got up to go on the plane to save bella.

* * *

Alec Pov

I heard Bella yelling at Felix, as I walked into the throne room. I bowed and noticed Marcus isn't here, Aro saw my glance at Marcus's throne.

"He's talking to Bella" Aro said, I nodded.

"Ah yes any way the reason I called you is because I have a close eye on the Cullen's and they are coming here to stop Bella from becoming one of us and the Princess of Volturi" he said his tone hard, he's mad I know he thinks of Bella like a niece.

"So are we going to tell Bella or just kill them?" I asked, I know he would never kill them he's friends with one of them, and mostly it would kill Bella too.

"No, No nothing like that we will tell her I don't think she will change her mind" he said a knowing smile on his lips, I nod.

"I'll tell her" I said softly, Aro nods and dismisses me.

Bella Pov

After Felix left Jane did too, Marcus stayed a warm smile on his lips his bright ruby eyes surprisingly friendly. He sat next to me on my bed.

"Do you know my power?" he asked his voice soft in a fatherly tone, I nodded.

"You can tell the bonds between people" I said thoughtfully, he nodded.

"Yes that right um well our bond is like a father daughter bond" he said softly.

"Oh" was all I could say, I mean I do feel the bond with him, he looked down at his hands nervous.

"I can feel the bond...Dad" I said a small smile on my lips, he looked up his eyes shining.

"That's great, your bond with Felix and Demetri is a brotherly, Jane, Chelsea,Heidi is sisterly and the other brother's are uncle bonds" he said, I nodded my head thoughtfully, I noticed he did say what my bond Alec is, my thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up to answer it, and their stood Alec in all his glory. He changed his cloths, he wore a tight black shirt you could see the outline of his muscles, and dark washed jeans. I must have been gawking because he had a smirk on his lips. Marcus uncomfortable shifted foot to foot, I almost laughed.

"Well, I'll just leave you kids alone" he said, chuckles were heard through out the castle I blushed a deep red.

"I have to tell you something- I nodded for him to go on

the Cullen's are coming here to stop you" he said this as if he told me about the weather, my eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry nothings going to happen even if the come you wont change your mind, right bella?" he asked his eyes prodding, questioning me.

"No" I said

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it? good, bad? any1 want a different persons Pov just tell me and i'll do it... Please Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so anyway this is chaper 5 i did my best to make it as long as i could, I tryed to get as many different Pov's as i could i will be doing more Alec Pov... I dont own twilight saga or any charaters! **

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella Pov

I felt a tight pull in my chest as I thought of the Cullens. they were my other family, the loved me and cared for me, then they just felt with no good-bye. It was like the took my heart out and riped it to tiny little pieces. Alec left after I told him I wouldn't change my mind, and I wont but maybe just maybe they still care. Its not like they would come to Italy just to stop me and they still dont care about me. I could tell Jasper that I dont blame him for anything, I thought of everything I could say to them, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Jane sitting on the edge of my bed with a grin on her face, I looked at her and cocked my head to the side.

"What's got you smileing?" I asked

"Oh,Nothing" she said Innocently, I shook my head. I quickly gathered my thoughts, one thought popped out at me The Cullen's are coming. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom tripping over the sheets that were tangled around my legs. I fell to the floor with a loud thump and every vampire came rushing into my room. My face is on fire, everyone chuckled softly. I got up and went to take a shower, the hot water relaxing my body head to toe. the smell of my strawberry shampoo reminding me of home. After i was done I got out and rap my self into a fluffy white towel. I looked in the bathroom mirro, my cheeks and arms flushed from the heat of my shower. I quickly dried myselft off and put on my bra and panties. I looked around the bathroom for my shirt and shorts but I couldn't find them.

"Shit" mumbled, I walked to my room in my Bra and panties to find Jane, Felix, And Alec in my room. I heard the sound of a wolf whistle, Jane's giggles. I looked at them probably like a deer caught in the headlights, Alec's eyes were wide his mouth open, I felt the heat come to my face burning every inch. I grabbed my cloths and ran to the bathroom not tripping Yay! I thought in my head.

Alec Pov **( srry its so short i'll have more)**

Wow,was all that went through my mind. I wanted her, her to be mine and belong to no one else.

* * *

Emmet Pov**( Srry its so short i will have more emmet)**

We were all about to get on our plane to stop bella. my baby sister was going to be turn into a monster. I miss her, her blush, when she tripped she made it fun. I just want to grab her into a big bear hug and never let go.

"We're sorry flight 204 to Italy has been cancled and rescheduled for four days from now thank you have a nice day" the lady on the intercom said sweetly. I felt my body get colder, my cold heart drop to the bottom of my empty stomach. I scream, rip someone's head off. Edward, he is the one that made us leave its his fault. I'm gonna kill em when I see him.

"Lets just wait okay we need to calm down anyway if we leave suddenly people will get think thing" Carlisle calmly, we all nodded he was right i hate to say it but he is_. we will be there soon bella just hold on_... I thought in my head.

* * *

Bella Pov

Oh my god everyone just saw my in my underwear, Alec did too I think I'm gonna die. I walked out of the bathroom to find everyone still here.

"What you guys want" I asked my voice holding nothing.

"Your getting changed today" Jane said sweetly, while controling her giggles.

"What about the Cu...cullen's?" I asked.

"Their flight was cancled" Felix siad slight anger in his voice.

"Okay lets get this over with" I said shakely, The cullens are going to see me as a vampire. With that Alec took me into the soundless Room so no one would hear my screams of pain. I layed on the soft bed and Alec came around and nelt down to me.

"I'm sorry" he said in a soft whisper, he bent down and slowly started to kiss my neck then he bit down and the fire burned through my body...

~Day1~

~Day2~

~Day3~

I felt the fire leave my finger tips and my toes slowly fading, just a little buzz in the back of my head. i felt my heart hammer in my chest, and stop suddenly. I opened my eyes and everything swam into view, to air particles, the dust everything. I could hear Jane at the other end of the castle.

"Is she done yet?Can i go see her?" she whined

"No leave her be, she needs to get use to this life" Aro said calmly, I smiled to myself. I looked around the room and spotted Alec leand against the wall, I let a gasp out he looked more beautiful than when I was human. I looked to his eyes they were almost black with thirst.

" Why didnt you hunt?" I asked my voice like bells, my hand flew to my mouth. He smiled a breath taking smile.

"I was waiting for you" he said, I nodded.

"Can we hunt animals?" I asked

"Yea sure" Alec said, with that we left the room and went down the hall out the back door before anyone had seen us. we ran to the deep green forest, the clumps of dirt crumbling under my bare feet. I let my instints take over, gave myself over to the monster. The smell of a grizzle bear hit me the smell made my stomach turn in a bad way, but I would not hurt humans. I stalked forward and attacked my prey.

Alec Pov

She was stalking toward her prey a grizzle bear, just the though of it made my stomach turn, i wanted to sweet taste of human blood running warm down my throat. I watch her take her prey down and drink it dry, she then picked a mountain lion and fought with it for a few seconds. she was graceful, her cloths ripped, blood on the end of her shirt and down the front gave her a sexy bad-ass look. She turned to look at me her red eyes burning into mine. I felt myself leavate to her, so close i could feel her breath on the tip of my tonge. I bent down and my lips brushed her's softly so she could pull back if she didnt want this, but she attacked me. she locked her arms around my neck with her newborn streangth i couldnt brake her hold I didn't want to I wanted her closer. she locked her lips on mine. A fire within my body broke across me I felt the heat passion she felt. I slowly moved my tounge across her bottom lip, she moaned and let me in. Her mouth tasted like starwberries, she pulled back and our breathing was heavy. Her red eyes sparkled with trust,love and lust mirro mine.

Bella Pov

I felt like I have died and gone to heaven not a soulless monster, After mine and Alec's amazing kiss we had to go back to the castle, the Cullens are coming today. we walked in holding hands, Jane waiting for me screamed when she saw our hands, she was jumping in place.

"Calm down Jane" I said my bell voice calm and happy, a thought came to my mind Felix I told him when I was a vampire that he would be sorry.

"Hey Jane were's Felix?" I asked

"I'm right here what'd you need belly?" he asked he was looking at my back, with vampire speed I was on his back ready to rip his head off.

"Bella you need to come to the throne room the Cullens are almost here" Marcus, my father figure said, I pouted.

"Aw B-but Felix was mean to me I have to punish him" I pouted my lower lip trembling, Marcus shook his head.

"Fine, your gonna get it when you lest exspect it" I said darkly, he was shaking with fear. I went to the throne room and sat on my throne waiting.

Alice Pov

We are on our way to the throne room where bella is. I miss her everyone does Emmet hasn't laughed in months when we left Bella we left our hearts. Felix opened the doors to the throne room, and there sat bella, my best friend, my sister. Her red eyes shined, she was happy to see us. Wait red eyes...she's already a vampire. NO! I let a sob excape my lips. bella looked to me confustion covered her face.

"What's wrong Alice?" she asked her like bells.

"Your a vampire the princess of Volturi" I said

"Yea, and?" she asked

"You evil, you drink humans" i said a sob coming up my throat

"No I dont Alice" she said her voice soft, kind.

"You dont" i asked with a smile on my face, Bella our Bella wasn't a monster she was still Bella.

"Bella what happen to Edward?" Esme asked her voice warm like honey

"He was killed he broke the rule, he exsoped his self" Bella said softly, everyone but Emmet and rose, and jasper let a sob out. Then she asked the thing i lest exspected she would.

"Can I talk to Jasper?" she asked her voice soft sisterly tone.

* * *

**Okay, guys so what'd you think good, bad? what kind of powers should bella have other than her shield? Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks again for all the great Reviews this is the 6th chapter (WOW!) well this isn't that long of a chapter but its what I could do Schools about to start so I've been buzy but I will try and make the next chapter longer... I dont own twilight saga or any charaters!**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 6

**Jasper Pov**

"can I talk to Jasper" she said a sisterly smile on her pale face her ruby eyes looking to me. I nodded my head, and fallowed her to a soundless room. She closed the door and turned to me a dazzling smile on her face.

"Now Jasper I just want to tell you that I don't blame you for what happened on my birthday, I understand and I forgive you I was never even mad at you I just want us to have a better relationship we never really got to know each other, I think you'd be a great big brother" she said shyly. I looked at her shocked , she truly is selfless I felt my cold heart warm at the thought of me being her big brother. I smiled a big smile at her.

"Thank you darlin, that means a lot to me and I'd love to get to be your big brother" I said my southern drawl coming out. She smiled and walked up to give me a hug, I heard her gasp.

**Bella Pov**

I felt power absorb into me and suddenly I felt Love,protectiveness,and happiness but they weren't my emotions. I looked to Jasper and saw and felt the worry coming from him.

"Jasper I think I just absorbed your power" I told him in a whisper, shocked that I had a power other than my shield. He smiled, and nodded thinking.

After our brother sister moment, Emmet gave me a huge bear hug I smiled.

"I miss you too" I whisper in his ear, he just held on tighter I think he is never gonna let me go. I moved out of his embrace and went to Alice and hugged her tight, I felt the power flow through me like electricity.

"I missed you so much Alice" I whispered, dry sobbing.

"I missed you too sis" Alice said dry sobbing too, my cold heart warmed when she called me sis, A loud dry sob went through the throne room, I looked up to find Felix dry sobbing I raised an eyebrow.

"What its just so sad" he said everyone laughing at him, I rolled my eyes and ran vampire speed and got on his back.

"Now Felix, you have to be punished for embarrassing me, If you don't listen don't think I wont call for my brothers" I said darkly, he shivered jasper's and Emmet's eyes gleamed with excitement. With one quick movement I ripped his arms off and with vampire speed hid them. I came back and looked to Felix fake shock on my face.

"My oh my what happened to your arms Felix?" I asked the fake shock oozing out of my voice, everyone was laughing even Aro and Marcus. A growl came up his throat, everyone stopped dead, A growl ripped from my throat my eyes gleaming red. I walked in circles around him looking up and down.

"You now know paybacks a bitch" I hiss through my teeth, he glared.

"Your arms are in my woods, Don't you ever embarrass me again" I said venom in my voice, then walked over to Alec and kissed him hard snarls erupted in the room, I looked to Emmet and Jasper sending waves of calm to them and they stopped. A vision came to me and Alice at the same time,

_Victoria__ and a lot of newborns search Forks for me fallowing my scent and killing everyone I love and cared for..._

"NO" Alice and I yelled at the same time, everyone looking to us for information. Alice told them the vision and I dry sobbed for the death of my loved ones.

"Shh, its okay we will train and kill the bitch don't worry" Rose comforted me while everyone else worked on the battle that was soon to be fought.

* * *

**Okay so what'd ya think good, bad? I cant wait to do the battle chapter :) its gonna be so fun anyway Please Review :)**

**Thanks to TeamEmmetAlice and JacobEdwardlover94 for helping me with Bella's power...Thanks guys :)**

**(Oh yea the other power JacobEdwardlover94 came up with is gonna be in the next chapter) :)**

**~Nessie~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, srry it took so long i've been buzy so anyway this is chapter 7 and im so happy with all the reveiws keep them coming:) i dont own twilight saga or any charaters **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Alec Pov**

I watched as Bella moved around Jasper Knowing his moves before he made them she had a evil smirk on her lips. Right now we are training for the battle against This Victoria. I already hate her she hurt Bella, my Bella. I focused back on Bella the lust ratting off me, she looked to me with a sexy smirk.

Damn I thought to myself she can feel my emotions, shaking my head I looked around at everyone else. Alice and Emmet were against each other and it looked funny because she's so tiny and Emmet is huge. Alice had Emmet in a head lock, Rose just watch everyone else.

"Hey Alec come here and fight me" Bella yelled with a cocky grin, I smiled and walked over to face her. I was about to do a round house kick but she grabbed my foot and twisted it so I landed on my back the concert crumbling. I got up, And lunged at her but she flipped and landed on my back.

"Gotcha" She whispered kissing my neck, making me shiver. She jumped off my back gracefully, then gasped her eyes glazed looking far beyond a huge grin appeared on her face.

"What what did you see? I asked, scared that she saw me popping the question.

"Nothing" she said, looking over at Alice with a huge grin just like Alice's, then Alice rushed over to us and they started giggling like school girls, and jumping up and down. They disappeared with Rose fallowing them. I rolled my eyes to find everyone looking at me then where the girls went.

"What?" I yelled, everyone going back to what they were doing. I rolled my eyes and got back to training with Jasper.

**Bella Pov**

I can't believe he's going to ask me to marry him, I mean we aren't even going out are we? I don't know but I do know I'm going to say yes because I know I love him more than I ever dreamed of loving Edward. Alice is looking at wedding dresses and rose is looking at flowers, me I'm just day dreaming about what life would be like when were married, I just wish I could get pregnant. The picture just came to my eyes filled my vision...

_A little boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes running chasing a dog, you could hear a bell like giggle coming from his lips. Alec and I on a porch swing watch him with smiles on our face._

"Hello, anyone in there?" Alice asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh yea whats up?" I said coming out of my daze.

"We were talking to you for like 5 minutes did you not hear us?" Alice said her head tilted to the side, Rose looked at me.

"I'm sorry, just day dreaming" I said with a sigh. They nodded and got back to looking at the wedding magazins. I almost completly forgot about Victoria and the newborn army. I did say almost, I got up and went back into the training room to find Alec and Jasper in a fight training.

Alec looked sexy Moveing fast and blocking punches. Alec felt my eyes and looked up with a smirk, his eyes longing, sparkled with lust I subconusily licked my lips his mouth fell to the ground and he ran vampire speed to me them to our room, everyone chuckling -or growling in emmets and jaspers case- as we left. Before we even got to the door my pants and shirt were ripped and his, the night was wonderful.**(Sorry dont do that kind of stuff to young but its part of the story)**

* * *

The sun hit my back warming my cold skin and making me sparkle just like Alec, I giggled softly as I thought of last night. I was about to stand up when someone knocked on my door and Alec pulled my back his iron grip on my wast his fingers skimming my hip, I let a small moan out.

"C-come in" I stuttered, Felix opened the door and it fell back on the wall with a loud bang. then everyone came into my room. Alice,,Rose,Carlisle, Esme, Aro,Marcus, Felix, and Jane.

"Ew gross" Jane said as she wrinkled her nose, everyone chuckled softly. I sighed and pulled up the sheet Alec's fingers still lightly touching my hip.

"W-w-what do y-y-ou want?" I asked shuttering again, I felt alec smirk behind me. Emmet boomed a laugh as he heard me stutter, Rose smirked like everyone else but Jasper. He's very protective over me. Marcus looked uncomforable, as he shifted from foot to foot

"can we at lest get dressed" I asked sparing my dad a glance, everyone nodded and left. I got up and put cloths on in vampire speed, alec did the same. He walked over and gave my a soft kiss on my neck, we walked to the throne room and stood by Alice and Rose.

"We have some news about this Victoria and the Newborns" Aro said calmly, I nodded as did everyone else.

"Thier dead, all of them" Marcus said his eyes shineing with happiness that I didn't have to fight.

"B-but how" I asked

"We don't know just glad to have the town safe and most importantly you" Aro said, I nodded calm but on the in side my stomach hurt it felt like I was about to throw up.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Good,Bad? is bella pregnant? Please review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys this is the 8th chaper and im really excited, this is the longest chaper in the story ever I hope you guys love it... I dont own twilight saga or any charaters...**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Bella Pov**

It's been a month since we found out that Victoria and the newborns are dead, I know in my gut that she will come to me, vampire or not. It's really weird because all us vamp girls feel weird, its me,Alice,Esme, And Rose. My back hurts and my stomach hurts too, I thought about that again I ran vampire speed to the bathroom everyone looking at my retrieving figure. I stood in front of a mirror and pulled my shirt up to show my pale stomach, I was fatter. A rock hard bump between my hips. I'm...pregnant. But wait thats imposable I'm a vampire I put a hand to my chest nope, no heart beat but I did hear a little faint thumping it was maybe five hearts.

"Imposable" I breathed, Rose and Alice came in at that time and gasp.

"Y-your pregnant?" She said so it sounded like a question, I nodded the venom pulled at my eyes.

"You guys are too and Esme" I said and all three of them screamed happily. I thought of the dark haired boy with bright blue eyes. My hand made its way subconsciously to my stomach. I thought of how to tell Alec.

"Wait,Bella I hear two faint heart beats coming from your stomach"Rose said a worried look on her face.

"Twins" Alice squealed. I felt happy me and my sisters and mother figure are going to be mothers but the question that bother me the most was,How did it happen?

**Alec Pov**

We all heard the girls scream, I rushed to bella's side she had her shirt pulled up as did the others. I looked at her stomach in shock. The others came too, Aro smiled happily and marcus looked exciemted to be a grandfather. Wait this means I'm the father, I am the father right?

"Hey, Alec so how do you feel about being a daddy?" she asked her face shining with love and happness, I knew with out a dout this was my child.

"Fine, How about you mommy" I said to her my eyes taking in her pregnant belly, she was still as beauitful as ever. We all knew vampire's can't get pregnant so we all wanted to know why.

"Bella, that's how she made it possiable for them to have a baby" Aro said his voice covered in age.**(I hope that made since)**

"See once when Bella touched them they were thinking about having a baby and she aloud it to happen to them and herself" He said his eyes shining with knowlge. We all nodded just happy that we were all going to be parents. But us, the guys never knew what it would do to us.

* * *

**(7 Months later, they are all 8 months)**

**Rose Pov**

Oh my god, I'm happy that I"m pregnant but it's like really painful, and I crave for different types of blood. Emmet came rushing into my room with my lions blood with a bendy straw. I smiled at him he smiled back I got up my huge stomach getting in my way, still drinking the blood I made my way to the mirro, but before I got there I felt my water brake and a contraction come, THIS BABY NEEDS TO GET OUT OF ME FAST!

**Alice Pov**

I HATE being pregnant I can't do anything, and my stomach is huge but i have to say none of us are as huge as Bella but she is carring two babies. Jasper came into the room with my blood/choclate sunday I crave these alot lately. I grabbed it and ate it in two bites and was about to kiss Jasper for bringing it to me but My water broke, and a contration came...

**Esme Pov**

I am watching full house, while rubbing my belly. I can't believe i get the chance to be a mom again. I'm glowing with happiness, Carlisle came into the room with a bowl of strawberries and a bag of elk blood to dip it in. I reached for them my eyes still on the tv, but them my water broke and a comtraion came...

**Bella Pov**

I am laying in my bed rubbing my tummy, I hate carring two kids. I'm huge it looks like I swallowed a huge watermelon. I felt my water brake and a comtraion come, the scream crawled its way up my throat along with three other screams. Alec came into our room a terified look on his face he rushed to me and helped my up to go to Carlisle. I was panting my stomach hurt.

**~ALL 4 AFTER LABOR~ ( I Dont feel like doing this part so im gonna skip it, still bella pov)**

I looked at my beauitful baby boy, Matt his bright blue eyes filled with wonder as he scanned my face, a head full of dark hair already. his small lips curved up into a smile, I smiled back and gave him to Alec and he gave my my baby girl, Faith her warm milky brown eyes looked at me her mangoy hair looked just like mine. I knew I loved them with all my heart.

We all passed around our babies Lilly, Rose's And Emmet's Looked just like Rose her bright ocean blue eyes and long wavy blond hair. Alice's and Jasper's Son looked just like Jasper with a bit of Alice, Blake honey blond hair and dark brown eyes his face looked like jasper and his build but his grace is just like alice the way he moves. Esme and Carlisle had Isabel I was honered when i heard the name, she had thick curly blond hair and a light green eyes. All of the babies looked like three year olds not a day old we were all worried about this but Aro told us not to be. Everything in my life are starting to look up...or not.

* * *

**Well im just gonna say that Matt,Faith,Lilly,Blake,and Isabel are mine, I just didnt want to mess it up in the beginning. So Good,Bad? O this is NOT the end nope way more to come :) Just thought i'd tell ya anyway Please Review :)**

**~Nessie~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys WOW chapter 9 just WOW I'm lovein the reviews thanks...Im so teribly sorry for the wait... i just couldnt think of how to start this chapter...but anyway i want to say i dont own twilight Enjoy :)**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Alex Pov**

I looked to my little girl well she's not so little anymore she looks between 15 and 16 but she's only about a month old her mind is older. I watched as her curly mangy hair bounced as she played with her cousins and brother. Felix came into the room with a worried look on his face as he approached me.

"Aro needs to speak with you" He muttered his voice thick with worry and fear something I never thought that Felix was capable of. I walked slowly to the throne room and thought of what Aro would have to tell me.

As I made it into the throne room I found everyone around a table with a map looking over at it, By everyone i mean Aro, the other brothers,Emmet, And Jasper.

"What's going on" I asked the worry hidden in my voice but still visable.

"It's Victoria she was never dead she faked it and is rebuilding her new born army" Jasper said his voice hard with anger, I felt my body go colder my stomach drop at the thought of MY Bella, OUR family being in danger. I rushed over to the table and listened to Jasper talk about when to attack.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

I watched as all the men of the family leave the room looking worried and fearful. I felt my body drain as I thought of what would make a vampire fearful. My only thought was Victoria, I just know she back and she's going to get me or harm my family Thats not happening on my watch. I slowly creep out of the main room/living room and into the throne room. I listened to the whisper voice of jasper.

"They are goin to attack here and we will stop em here" he said his southern drawl coming smoothly, his finger pointing to a map.

"So are we going to tell Bella" A voice I could pick out anywhere, Alec said. the others nodded.

"She's gonna be pissed"...you guessed it...Emmet said shaking his head sadly, I tiik this my time to make notice of myself, and coughed a loud throatly cough, they all jumped and moved the maps around all of them leaning against the table. I smirked, Alec looked at me longingly.

"Well when is it going to happen?" I asked

"Um well in about a week at the most" Aro said stuttering, and blinking rapidly as if he was scared of me...he should be.

"Okay, Now you have to tell the other and the kids are NOT fighting" I said my voice stern, they all nodded and disapeared, all but Alec he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my wast and kissed my neck whispering that everything would be fine. But it would...nothing in my life is ever fine. First James then Edward leaving me, then him getting killed then I thought Victora was gonna kill everyone and now here she picking a fight. But this isn't just a fight its my fight for my family to be normal if I can ever live up to that word. I just wish I hunted her down a long time ago, like when we thought she was dead. Its just the thought of my Family or Alec getting hurt just...

* * *

**I'm sorry its so short i just had trouble with this chapter but the next chapter will be longer and better :) again im srry for the wait i was working on my new story called Teacher Love! (Its Bella/Jasper) well anyway Please Review :)**

**~Nessie~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well guys chapter 10 I love the reviews:) thanks guys...Im so srry for this chapter being so short...Disclamer I dont own twilight!**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Bella Pov **

Everyone was ready to fight, even if they may lose their life. I hope no one gets killed it will kill me inside. I have this feeling in my gut somethings going to happen that we didn't exspect. I just hope my childrens lifes are save and my nieces, and newphes too. We are curently getting ready everyone getting the right clothing on, Back tank-tops and slick black pants for the girls, the guys are wearing musul shirts, and black pants we all match. Everyone is going except, my dad, my uncles, and the wives.( the children arent either) I watch as everyone get ready Jasper going over fighting teknecs one more time. the air was tense, and filled with exciment too. I mean the voluri Haven't had to fight in over a hundred years. Alec looks ready to fight for me, I think thats so sweet of him. he looks so sexy his musuls tense and ready to spring.

"So is everyone ready?" Aro asked calmly but his eyes were full of worry for his Family, everyone nodded. And we headed out, alice knew where to go and how many to exspect.

"So how many did you say again?" Fleix asked again.

"oh well About twenty-five or so..." she said drifting off, Emmet looked to her in suprise, and exciement.

"WE can totally handle em" Emmet yelled his voice echoing across the forest the birds flying away, we all nodded in agreement. Alec turned to me his orangeish eyes forceing me into his gaze, all the love,trust,faith,hope held in his eyes spilled out, I returned it gratefully.

"I love you, forever" he whispered his voice getting carried in the wind, and he crushed our lips together, the passtion heating until it burned all my senses.

"I love you too" I whispered my lips inches away from his. After everyone told their mates they loved them we went back to walking, hunting down the prey.

"She's here" alice whispered so softly I could have made it up. suddenly loud claps erupted from behind the tree, and appeared millions of red eyed newborn vmapires. their eyes burned with bloodlust and Victoria appeared with a small blond head child beside her.

"So so sweet, bella finds her true Mate" she said in a sickly sweet voice, poping her pink bubby gum. A growl crawled up my chest as I reainzed the child, Isabel Carslie and Esme's Daughter. Isabel shaked with fear, as Victoria gripped her upper arm.

"let her go" I said darkly the venom in my voice lashed out and she flinched.

"No" She said as she stuck her chin out child-like,Isable looked to me her dark green eyes boreding into my golden one's she mouthed "THEY AHVE US ALL". I looked at her in horro, Victoria has my babies. That was all that took me to snap, mother bear came out and i sprang for Vitoria, we landed on the ground in a loud crash. I ripped her arms off, then her legs and Lit a fire and burned them I decided to let her watch so i left her head. her eyes were pitch black and her forehead was cracked. I laughed without humor.

"Thats what you get when you miss me me,Bitch" I whispered darkly and through her head into the fire it crakled and popped. I looked to everone else to find them finishing the job. I went to the kids to see If they were all right.

"hey guys are you okay?" I asked my voice soft, they all nodded ready to go home. We all picked up our kid and walked home...I like that Home maybe the drama will stop. Yea right knowing me...the drama is right down the road.

* * *

**MMMM...A twist?Yea! duh I cant stop now that'd be to short of a story :) Any way Good,Bad? Please review! Again Srry its so short! :)**

**~Nessie~**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys Im so sorry for the wait... I dont own twilight or any charaters! Enjoy :)**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Bella Pov**

We all walked quietly, just the soft whispers of comfort to our children. We slowly made our way into the dark chilly alley, in the darkness I saw the gleam of red eyes. They were filled with rage and pain, then they moved out of the shadows and stalked forward. One was a guy with cropped blond hair, and the other one was A girl no more than 15 with long black hair that put Rosalie's hair to shame.

"Well hello" the Guy with blond hair said

"Hello what are you doing on Volturi land?" Alec asked raising his eyebrow

"Oh just hunting humans ya know, we heard that fight" The girl with black hair said sweetly a bright smile lit across her pale face.

"Shut it Bree, I do the talking" the guy with blond hair snapped, the girl Bree pouted and crossed her arms, and huffed in anger.

"Fine, I just don't get why I have to listen to Riley" she muttered under her breath but I caught it Riley rolled his eyes.

"So what was that fight about?" Riley asked pointing his finger to the forest we emerged from just minutes before.

"That fight was nothing you need to worry about" I said my voice stern, yet calm speaking for the first time. Their red eyes flashed to me, then flashed back to the group.

"Very well then" Riley said softly and sunk back into the shadows, Bree looked between us and Riley she looked torn, but quickly decided her fate and sunk back into the shadows after Riley. I knew something wasn't right about them, and they seemed oddly familiar. I shook it off and we all walk well limped back to the castle.

We were rushed into the quick hands of Esme as she cleaned up our wounds and such. She and the others didn't even know the children were taken.

"At least you guys saved them" she said in her motherly way. I nodded and went to the living room with the others. We just relaxed the rest of the day, not thinking about the fight with Victoria or the nomads we met in the alley. I laid in the arms of Alec while my daughter laid in my lap my fingers combing her hair. I was peaceful, content, and Happy. I'm so thankful that no one got hurt at all, just some scrapes and bruise. I thought of the fight quickly scanning over all the newborns faces with what I stored in my memory. I came across two faces that seemed oddly familiar, A girl with long black hair and a guy with cropped blond hair...Riley and Bree. I thought and jumped up everyone looking to me.

"Riley and Bree were in the army" I said worry evident in my voice, they all looked to me wide eyed. Now I had nothing, of what to do. What if they make another army and attack us? What if they just kill us we don't even know their powers. I felt as if my life was falling apart, and right when it was getting better. I'm tired of this and I feel so old not nineteen.

* * *

**Well Im sorry its so short next charater will be longer. How was it? Good,Bad? Will Riley and Bree make an army? Will they be the death of bella and her family? Please Review :)**

**~Nessie~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well guys Im sorry it took a while, this is chapter 14 the LAST chapter... I think im Gonna cry! I love all you guys for your support and the reveiws :) thanks so much...**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Bella Pov**

"Bella, Demetri tracked down Bree and Riley they're in the throne room waiting" Jane said her bright red eyes flickering between me and the floor. I nodded and made my way to the throne room and sat in the chair my dad and uncles had made for me. Shock shot across their faces, and fear.

"Now why did you leave the fight?" I asked my voice full of the power that was deep in my core, neither of them made a move to speak. I forced a wave of pain to both of them, they screamed out.

"Now tell me" I demanded my voice sounding different.

"We never wanted to start a fight we just wanted to leave her, _Victoria_" Bree said her face full of innocence, like a child she looked only thirteen. I floated off my throne my blood red dress dragging the ground. When I reached her I put a hand on her shoulder, and read her thoughts and everything she had went through. I felt the venom pool to my eyes but never spilling out, I grabbed her in a hug and brushed her dark hair back.

"Its okay sweetie, she's gone I killed her" I whispered in her ear, the contact of the hug I saw the thoughts go through her mind the pictures of all the people dead lifeless, she didn't want to be a monster. The strongest emotion she felt was relief and...love? Who did she love? I looked to see her bonds. I'm like her mother Alec is like her father and everyone else is like a sibling but...Matthew my son. I turned to him he looked at Bree with love and adoration.

"I think he loves you back" I whispered in her ear so low so she would only hear, she looked back in surprise and back at Matt, he smiled at her but it looked like a smirk his fathers smirk. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, everyone looked to me in confusion. All us girls scuffed, and rolled our eyes.

"THEIR SOUL MATES" we all screamed together, a looked of realization came to each of their faces.

Men will be Men, I thought to my self. Alec warped his arms around my wast and kissed my neck hugging me to him.

"So dose this mean your Mine and Only Mine for the rest of our lives?" he asked his cool breath hitting my neck.

"Y-y-yes" I shuttered, as his nose skimmed across my collarbone, he grinned.

"Good" he turned me so I was facing him and crashed our lips together.

* * *

_Five years later!_

Its been five years since then, and life as an immortal is great. I've got my family and the love of my life. I smiled happily, the sun warming me as I sat in the grass. Emmet's Grilling ( I should be scared) and the kids are playing with the water hoes waiting for their food. Everyone else is enjoying the sun. In the past five years I've gotten married and been on three honeymoons. suddenly I heard someone scream aloud girly scream.

"HELP, HELP MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" Emmet screamed, his booming voice shaking the ground. He was running around in a circle waving his hands in the air. Everyone was laughing, I was rolling on the ground. Rosalie finally controlled her laughing and got the fire out. I looked around the picnic table at everyone, even though we don't eat I was laughing with my family and watching my kids. I smiled softly, glad we all got through the hard times we had in the past but its never going to happen, I've learned that somethings change but some don't like Emmet he keeps the family live and laughing. I'm happy, I finally get my happy ever after. I turned to Alec and kissed him, and grabbed his hand.

"I love you" I said in my own world with Alec.

"I love you too" He whispered as he kissed the top of my head, and then we got back to everyone at the table, with my family at my side nothing will ever go wrong again.

**The End...**

**Well short and sweet! Im sorry its short but it topped off the story well(i think) this is the last chapter :( Im sad! I dont want it to end... But it had to soooo anyway im babbling! (Hehehe) be sure to check out the poll on my profile and any of my other storys :) Thanks again for being so supportive! :) Please Review :) **

**~Nessie~**


End file.
